Walking Dead Yuri Version
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The story of The Walking Dead w/a yuri twist AU Some characters will be majorly OOC


**Walking Dead Yuri Version**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Summary: The story of The Walking Dead w/a yuri twist_

AU

**Lori/Andrea Romance**

**Part One: World's End**

**Chapter One**

**Lori Grimes is walking through the woods just outside of the group's camp, Carl and Sophia are with Carol doing their homework so Lori could have some time to herself. Lori walks past a tree, she suddenly gets an uneasy feeling and reaches for her knife, Lori took a deep breath and waited. Andrea asked Carol where Lori had gone, Carol told Andrea where Lori had gone and Andrea went after her. Lori held her breath as a long minute passed, she peeked around the tree and didn't see anything. Lori sighed in relief, then she is suddenly tackled from behind. Lori gasped as she pitched forward, spinning out of the fall she found her footing and wrenched the knife from her holster, poised to attack, but froze when she saw that it was Andrea. "Good God Andrea, you gave me a heart attack." Lori said as she playfully slapped Andrea on the shoulder, Andrea looked around before turning back to Lori. "I think that this is far enough away for us to be comfortable." Andrea said, Lori nods in agreement before she began stripping down. Andrea grabbed her denim jeans and pulled them down revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties and a huge, pulsing dick in between her legs. Lori gasped at what she was seeing. "Oh my goodness, Andrea it's...beautiful." Lori said happily. Lori quickly took off her pants and shirt and laid down on the grass, Lori winks at Andrea as she spreads her legs for her secret lover. Andrea knelt down and crawled in between Lori's legs and slowly eased her cock inside her best friend. Lori moaned at the welcome intrusion. Andrea took it easy on Lori since this was their first time, Andrea didn't put a lot of energy into her thrusts but it didn't matter to Lori, she was loving what Andrea was doing to her. "OHHHHH!" Lori moaned as she arched her back before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Andrea's neck and pulling her down into a steamy kiss. as Andrea began thrusting in and out of Lori with more force. Lori wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Andrea's stiff member filled her up, Andrea and Lori continued their passionate kiss. Andrea moaned into Lori's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her girlfriend. "Ohh Andrea, keep going." Lori moaned as Andrea began to increase the speed of her thrusts even more, but then as the pair was getting into a nice groove they hear footsteps approaching. Quickly, they get dressed and act as if nothing had happened. It was Rick and Shane, Rick wore a neutral look on his face while Shane wore a look of contempt and anger on his face.**

****Chapter Two****

**Andrea slipped out of the RV when she figured Rick, Shane, and the others were asleep. The blonde woman quietly snuck into Lori's tent, the brunette was overjoyed to see her sexy blonde lover.**

**"I missed you so much." Lori whispered as Andrea dropped her pants. Lori quickly followed suit with her jeans and shirt, Andrea lays down on Lori's blanket, Lori smiles as she drops to her knees and crawls over to Andrea.**

**Lori crawls in between Andrea's legs, she licks her before opening her mouth and taking Andrea's rock hard dick in her mouth.**

**Lori wrapped her hot mouth around Andrea's rock hard shaft.**

**"Mmmmmm." Lori sensually moans around Andrea's hard cock while gently lapping her soft and wet tongue around the blonde haired girl's member.**

**Lori lifts her eyes and looks up at Andrea while the sly and wickedly hot brunette blows and sucks Andrea off.**

**"OHHHHH! YEEEESSSS! OH LORI! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrea wailed.**

**Lori pulls herself closer to Andrea, taking in more of her massive shaft. Andrea gasped and let out a weak squeal.**

**"Yes ... mmm ... oh L-Lori... you know what to do..." Andrea licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Lori as she slides her soft and wet tongue around Andrea's cock as she easily sucks on it.**

**Lori's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Andrea's hard shaft as Lori bobs her head easily on Andrea's cock. The sultry, desirable brunette vixen lathers Andrea's cock with her saliva.**

**"Ahhhh... Mmmmmm..." Andrea licks her lips as Lori continues to blow her.**

**The sultry brunette slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Andrea's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while the hot brunette vixen takes Andrea deeper into her sensual mouth.**

**"Mmmmmm..." Lori sensually moans around Andrea's throbbing cock as her hot mouth fills with her sweet cum. Lori presses her sultry lips around her lover's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Andrea's throbbing cock.**

**Lori slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her hair back, after swallowing more of Andrea's cum.**

****Chapter 3****

**The next morning Lori awoke feeling better than she had in a long time, well let's face it good sex will do that to you.**

**Lori rolled over to find that Andrea was not beside her, Lori sighed as she got up and got dressed. This is the only thing that Lori hated about her affair with Andrea, but they both knew how Rick and the others would react if they found out, so both Andrea and Lori decided it be best if they didn't spend the night with each other.**

**Lori exits her tent and sees Daryl and Merle Dixon, along with T-Dog and Glenn preparing to go get some food, Lori looks around and sees Amy sitting next to Carol, Sophia, and Carl.**

**"Good morning all." Lori said cheerfully.**

**"Morning Lori, you sure are in a good mood this morning." Carol said.**

**"I sure am, Carol, have you seen Andrea yet?" Lori asked.**

**"She's on top of the RV keeping watch."**

**Lori hurried over to the RV and climbed the ladder.**

**"Hey you." Lori said to Andrea as she laid down beside Andrea on her stomach.**

**"Hi, did you sleep well?" Andrea asked, Lori nods and smiles shyly.**

**"Like a baby." Lori replied.**

**Just then-.**

**Suddenly a petite black woman wearing a torn black skirt and a tan blouse came running into the camp, she was being chased by a trio of Walkers.**

**"Someone help me!" the woman screamed, Andrea looked at Lori.**

**"I'll cover you, Lori. Get her inside the RV." Andrea said.**

**"Got it." Lori said before climbing down off the RV.**

**"No! Stay away!" the girl screamed as she tripped and fell, Andrea draws a bead on the first ragged looking Walker in a tattered police officer's uniform. Andrea inhales a deep breath before she pulls the trigger.**

**Andrea's round found its mark as it struck the Walker in the center of its forehead, Rick and Daryl quickly dispatch the other two walking corpses.**

**"Are you OK?" Lori asks the woman once they were inside the RV.**

**"Y-yes, thank you."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Gail Summers." she answers.**

**"Were you bitten or scratched?" Lori asked, noticing the myriad of injuries on Gail's body.**

**"No, I flipped my car trying to escape a horde of those things." Gail said.**

**"Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the group." Lori says.**


End file.
